


What the Lady Said

by inkandchocolate



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal's charm only goes so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Lady Said

**Author's Note:**

> First line prompt from ruric

He'd woken up in some strange places in his time but this? Well this was a whole new ball game.

Mal looked over his shoulder at the vast expanse of nothing behind him, noting how the cliff was pretty damn high and the bottom of it was, well, pretty gorram far away.

The front view weren't no better. There was a serious lack of friendly in the way those guns were aimed for his head. He tried a smile but it appeared to piss those men off just enough to have 'em give thought to firing.

"Lady said she was all single like," he blurted, hands in the air as he looked for someone, anyone, to come save the day.


End file.
